don't turn off the light (not yet)
by eponnia
Summary: "You hear Uncle Herc's voice over the phone. Your parents are quiet for the rest of the evening, but they do spend extra time putting you to bed that night." The young daughter of two of the world's most famous rangers watches her parents react to a Kaiju attack in Tokyo seven years after the Breach was closed in 2025. [Post-film Maleigh one-shot]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I never write from the perspective of children, especially young children, but that's how this fic turned out. This is my first **_**Pacific Rim**_** and first Maleigh fic. I hope you enjoy _don't turn off the light (not yet)._**

* * *

You are scared when your mother drops the plate she had been taking to the sink.

The images on the large TV screen she stares at holds no significance for you as you pause in your coloring with crayons, blue wax streaks sliding off the edge of the paper and onto the kitchen table. The plate is in pieces on the floor at your mother's feet, but she does not move, barely breathing as she continues to watch the TV.

In what seems like forever and no time at all, your father comes into the kitchen from the hallway, repeating your mother's name as he reaches out a large, gentle hand to her shoulder. He stands behind her and watches the TV screen with her in silence.

After a while, your father turns down the TV but a low murmur still comes from it. "Mako, we don't know anything for certain until we hear it from Herc," he says. "The news has been wrong before."

You smile when you hear the name Herc. Uncle Herc owns the funny dog that you love. Maybe Uncle Herc will visit with Max again.

But then your mother speaks in a scared voice that you have never heard before.

"But what if they are right, Raleigh?"

Your father only pulls your mother to his chest; she isn't crying, but you can see she isn't happy. And she has both hands on her round belly. Is she sick? Is something wrong with the baby? You always wanted a brother or sister, so you hope nothing is wrong.

Maybe seeing Max would make her happy again.

* * *

You hear Uncle Herc's voice over the phone. Your parents are quiet for the rest of the evening, but they do spend extra time putting you to bed that night.

Your father tucks you in and your mother reads you a story, but you can see they are sad. So you try to be as good as you can be and are ready to pretend to fall asleep as soon as they turn off the lights.

But they don't turn off the lights. Not yet.

"_Māmā_ and I have some news," your father says as he sits on the end of your bed, and takes your mother's hand in his as she sits beside him. "I'm... I'm going away."

"Where are you going, _bà_?" you ask.

"Tokyo," he replies. You know about Tokyo; you've even been there once on a trip. The city was noisy and bright, but you did miss your Hong Kong home all the same. But your father continues. "I don't know when I'll be back. And that means you'll have to help your _māmā_ when the new baby comes in a couple weeks, alright?"

You nod eagerly, but maybe that isn't the answer your father wanted, because he doesn't say anything. He kisses you on the forehead, his stubble tickling your skin, and goes to the door as your mother also kisses you. Normally you would squirm and try to get away from icky kisses, but your father is watching from the door.

You don't want to see him sad. Not _bà_.

Your mother turns out the light and shuts the door as she follows your father into the hall. The room is dark except for the _Jaeger_ night light in the corner. You lay still, though, determined to be brave as you hear your parents moving around in their bedroom directly across the hall. You hear their closet with the squeaky door open, and plastic hangers clank against each other. There is some muffled movements, and then there is a knock on the front door.

As you hear your parents' footsteps in the hall, you get out of bed. With only the light of the _Jaeger_ night light to guide your path, you go to your door and pull it open, squinting at the light from the hallway. You pad down the hall, expecting to see both your parents, but it is only your mother standing there before the open front door.

"_Māmā_?" She turns as you whisper, and you see one tear sliding down her cheek. Your mother quickly brushes it away and holds out her hand to you.

You have never seen your mother cry.

You go to her, but as you hear a car engine starting on the street, you hurry to the window and press the tip of your nose to the cool glass. The streetlights standing tall against the night cast a harsh light on a car and a driver you have never seen before, but your father is putting his travel bag in the trunk.

You run out the front door.

Your mother calls your name, but for once you do not listen as you hurry across the grass to your father. He turns and sees you, and for a moment you think he will scold you for ignoring your mother. But he bends down and you jump into his arms. He picks you up, holds you tight, and whispers into your ear, "Be a good girl for _bà_, alright?"

"Yes, _bà_."

He sets you down and you try not to cry, but your mother appears and embraces your father for a long moment. They then step apart and your mother takes your hand; you do not run this time. Your father gets in the car and drives away, disappearing from view as the car turns a corner.

You then allow yourself to cry.

* * *

Your mother watches the TV almost constantly over the next couple of days after your father leaves. Sometimes one of her friends, Li Yan, comes over and they sit together. She has long black hair, unlike your mother's, which reaches her shoulders. But you like your mother's better.

Two days after your father left, Li Yan comes over and plays with you while your mother goes out and comes back with her hair reaching her jaw. Li Yan is not happy.

"What, are you getting ready to just go out and co-pilot another _Jaeger_?" Li Yan asks sharply. "You're pregnant!"

"I know," your mother answers in a clipped tone.

"But you want to, don't you?" Li Yan's question isn't really a question.

"I..." Your mother looks at you for a moment and then back at Li Yan. "I just want to do something. Maybe after I have the baby, I can go out and join Raleigh-"

"Mako," Li Yan says firmly but gently, "listen to me. This isn't 2025. You have responsibilities now. Do you want to leave your children to fend for themselves if both you and Raleigh die in a _Jaeger_?"

Your mother looks away, and then goes to the couch, Li Yan following. They turn up the TV and watch in silence as you observe them; suddenly, they both tense and your mother turns up the sound even more as the man on the screen speaks.

"-the new _Jaeger_, Wolf Thunder, piloted by Herc Hansen and Raleigh Becket, was finally deployed today, just fifteen minutes ago into the streets of Tokyo where the _Kaiju_ has been attacking. This is the first _Jaeger_ and _Kaiju_ in seven years, as the remaining _Jaegers_ were all destroyed in the closing of the Breach. Becket and Hansen, along with Becket's wife, Mako, are the only surviving pilots from 2025. Mako was unable to join them due to her pregnancy, with only two weeks left until her due date-"

"We know this already. Get on with it," Li Yan says impatiently, but your mother hushes her friend.

"-the Category 5 _Kaiju_, codename Godzilla, first attacked last week, but the construction of the new _Jaeger_ was only completed this morning, with a trail run immediately after its completion. Both pilots were impatient to find the _Kaiju_ and pressed for an earlier deployment, but there were minor complications-"

You recognize the words _breaking news_ as they flash across the screen, disappearing as the man continues. "We have received a breaking news report that Wolf Thunder has located the _Kaiju_ and they have begun fighting. We have a live feed from a crew in Tokyo."

You see a shaky video on the TV of tall buildings and the sounds of screaming people as two massive shapes appear. One is a monster with blue fangs and a gaping mouth that scares you, but the other is a _Jaeger_ that stands tall and brave against the _Kaiju_. You know that from the games that you played with other children with the _Jaeger_ and _Kaiju_ toys that your parents don't like you to play with that the _Jaeger_ is supposed to win.

But these aren't toys.

The _Kaiju_ charges at the _Jaeger_, but Wolf Thunder punches it and sends it reeling. Instead of Godzilla collapsing like you hope it will, the monster roars and sinks its jaws into Wolf Thunder's left arm, shaking it and sending the _Jaeger_ crashing into a tall skyscraper, glass falling like rain.

You look up as Li Yan speaks. "Mako, what's wrong?"

Your mother takes in a shaky breath. "My water just broke."

You don't know what that means, but Li Yan rushes you and your mother out the door.

* * *

You sit with Li Yan in the waiting room of the hospital after your mother was taken away by doctors. After a while, a nurse comes out. "Family of Mrs. Mako Becket?"

Li Yan stands from her plastic chair while you remain seated. "Yes?" she says.

"Are you family or friend?"

"Friend."

"I'm sorry, I'm only supposed to talk to family..."

"Her six-year-old is here," Li Yan says, gesturing to you. "Mr. Becket is currently kicking _Kaiju_ ass so Tokyo isn't demolished. Mako entrusted me with her daughter, so I think she trusts me with whatever you're about to tell me. Continue."

The nurse sighs. "Mako and the baby are fine, though she's still in labor, but she asked for a TV to be brought in so she could watch the news during delivery. The doctors tried to dissuade her, but she was persistent. Is this normal behavior for her?"

"If your only update of your spouse's survival against a fairly certain death was through a TV, you would want to know, would you?" Li Yan asks, but doesn't let the nurse answer. "She is Mako Mori-Becket. She helped save the world. _Get her the TV_."

The nurse almost runs back through the door and Li Yan sits down next to you.

"Tell me about school, _tánggu__ǒ_."

* * *

Three hours later, the nurse returns.

"Family of Mako Becket?" she says with a smile. "And friend," she added as Li Yan stands, gently pulling you up.

"Yes?"

"There's someone I think you'll like to meet," the nurse says as a smiling Li Yan takes your hand.

You go with Li Yan and follow the nurse through the doors and down a hall to a doorway. A crowd of doctors move away from the bed, and Li Yan gently pushes you forward. You don't need prompting, however, as you see your mother in the bed.

"_Māmā_!" you cry, hurrying forward, and your mother smiles at you.

"Do you want to meet your brother?" she asks, and you nod, looking curiously at the bundle of blankets in her arms. You go to the side of the bed and look at the wrinkled baby that peeks out at you through the folds.

"I thought he'd be bigger."

The people around you laugh at your words, but your mother only smiles. "He'll get bigger. He's only a few minutes old."

"What's his name?" Li Yan asks from the foot of the bed, and your mother hesitates.

"Stacker Yancey Becket."

You turn at the sound of your father's voice to see him standing in the doorway, covered in sweat and oil with a line of blood running down his cheek. Uncle Herc stands a little ways behind him, in similar condition but smiling almost as wide as your father.

You run towards your father and jump into his arms.


End file.
